The present disclosure relates to a self-luminous display device, a control method of a self-luminous display device, and a computer program.
Liquid crystal display devices using liquid crystals and plasma display devices using plasma have been implemented as thin display devices with a flat plane.
A liquid crystal display device is a display device including a backlight which displays images by changing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules by the application of a voltage, and by allowing light to pass from the backlight and shielding the light. Further, a plasma display device is a display device which displays images by having a plasma state by applying a voltage to a gas enclosed within a substrate, and by making ultraviolet light, which is generated by energy occurring at the time when returning to an original state from the plasma state, visible light by irradiating on a fluorescent body.
On the other hand, development has been progressing in recent years for self-luminous type display devices using organic EL (electro luminescence) elements which emit light by the elements themselves when a voltage is applied. An organic EL element changes from a ground state to an excited state when energy is received by electrodes, and discharges the energy of a difference when returning from the excited state to the ground state. An organic EL display device is a display device which displays images by using the light discharged by these organic EL elements.
A self-luminous type display device is different to a liquid crystal display device in which a backlight is necessary, and since is it not necessary to have a backlight in order for elements to emit light by themselves, a self-luminous type display device is capable of having a thin configuration when compared to that of a liquid crystal display device. Further, since moving image characteristics, viewing angle characteristics, color reproductively and the like are superior when compared to those of a liquid crystal display device, self-luminous type display devices using organic EL elements have been receiving attention as next generation thin display devices with a flat plane.
However, in organic EL elements, the luminance characteristics will deteriorate when a voltage is continuously applied, and the luminance will decrease even if the same current is input. As a result of this, in the case where the luminance frequency of specific pixels is high, a phenomenon of so-called “image persistence” unfortunately occurs in these specific pixels, since the luminance characteristics are deteriorated when compared to the luminance characteristics of the other pixels.
This image persistence phenomenon also occurs in liquid crystal display devices and plasma display devices, and since these display devices perform image display by applying an alternating voltage, a mechanism which adjusts the applied voltage may be necessary. In contrast to this, a method has been adopted in self-luminous type display devices, which prevents image persistence by controlling the current amount. For example, JP 2008-149842A discloses prevention technology of image persistence in a self-luminous type display device.